Dynamic routing describes the ability of a network to alter a network route in response to a change in network conditions. As such, dynamic routing may allow network routes to remain valid in response to the change in the network conditions.
Virtual Router Redundancy Protocol is a computer networking protocol that dynamically assigns responsibility for a virtual router to a particular router of one or more routers (e.g., associated with a local area network (LAN)). VRRP may provide dynamic fail over of forwarding responsibility should the particular router become unavailable.